


Родинки

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Марку давно хотелось прикасаться к его родинкам далеко не руками
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	Родинки

— Хё-е-е-ен, — хнычет Донхёк. Тэён недовольно перерывает разговор с Тэном и поворачивается к младшему.

— Что?

— А там Тэиль и Джонни целуют… – стоящий рядом Марк закатывает глаза и притягивает рыжего к себе.

— Иди сюда, засранец, — мальчишка показывает язык и получает подзатыльник от старшего.

— Хёк! — укоризненно говорит Минхён.

— Ну что? Нечего заниматься этим безобразием на людях, – недовольно бурчит младший. Марк хмурится и немного неуверенно спрашивает:

— Разве любовь может быть безобразна? И что тогда по твоему делаем мы? – Донхёк искренне удивляется.

— А что мы делаем? – Марк отводит взгляд и сглатывает ком в горле перед тем, как ответить.

— Ты прав, ничего. Ничего безобразного.

Ничего безобразного, просто Марк каждую ночь приходит ночевать к Донхёку. Просто Марк каждую ночь пересчитывает родинки на его теле, наверно, знает каждую наизусть.

Двенадцать

Двенадцать рыжих пятнышка, к которым прикоснуться — дороже золота.

На шее, прямо на кадыке, постоянно притягивает взгляд.

На спине, на руках, на коленке...

Ничего безобразного, просто Марк до безумия влюблён в это солнечное недоразумение.

Ничего, просто больно.

На вопрос: «Почему вы спите вместе?» ответ прост и понятен — друзья.

Джэмин уже даже не злиться и просто каждую ночь берёт подушку и шлёпает босыми ногами к Джено. Он, почему-то, никак не поменяется с Марком местами — наверно, боится нарушить их ритуал. Потому, что все знают, что Марк влюблён в родинки Хёка, кроме самого Хёка.

Ничего, просто иногда слишком больно.

И тогда коленки Тэиля-хёна стают убежищем, сосудом для слёз и отчаяния.

— Ничего-ничего… Всё будет хорошо, Марк. Обязательно будет, — шепчет старший и целует в макушку. Потому, что неразделённая любовь – больно и чуть-чуть страшно.

У Марка глаза красные, а Джонни хочется набить Хёку морду.

— Не надо, — берёт его за руку Тэиль. Марк извиняется и идёт в до боли знакомую комнату.

Он без стука входит и Джэмин молча встаёт, выключив игру.

Хёк вытягивает один наушник.

— Где ты был? – Марк медлит с ответом — все отмазки закончились.

— Да так… Заговорился с хёнами...

— Ясно…

В комнате мутный свет луны, спёртый воздух и родинки перед глазами.

Парень не выдерживает и мягко прикасается к спине.

Одна… Вторая… Третья…

Если честно, уже давно хочется прикасаться совсем не руками.

И Марк решается.

Глупо? Да.

Безответственно? Да.

Но он слишком любит. Слишком сильно. Слишком долго. Слишком больно.

Парень оставляет невидимые следы губами там, где только что был руками. Опять накатывает и он тихо всхлипывает.

Может это сон.

Может это мечты.

Иллюзия, обман, да что угодно.

Но Донхёк разворачивается к нему лицом и целует.

— Прости-прости-прости, — горячо шепчет в губы.

Ещё один поцелуй как солнечный ожог.

— Прости меня.

Если бы прикосновения оставляли следы – на них не осталось бы живого места.  
Марк целовал мягкие губы, красные щёки и желанные рыжие родинки.

Оказывается, их тринадцать.

— Мы ведь не делаем ничего безобразного? — шепчет опьяненно старший.

— Ничего, — счастливо выдыхает Хёк.


End file.
